Damoiseau en détresse
by Tillie231
Summary: Après une dure journée, Tauriel et Kili se retrouvent enfin pour passer une soirée en amoureux.


_Bonjour ! En ce premier jour d'avril me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic. Après avoir écrit autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, Sherlock, Game of Thrones et Pretty Little Liars, j'ai décidé de me concentrée sur un autre pairing : le Kiliel. Je sais que pour beaucoup de Tolkienistes Tauriel est une véritable hérésie, mais je trouve son histoire d'amour impossible avec Kili assez belle. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ces deux personnages m'ont inspiré. Enjoy !_

_Les personnages et l'univers du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.R.R Tolkien et Peter Jackson._

Damoiseau en détresse

Tauriel savait ce que tout le monde pensait à propos des elfes : ils étaient froids comme la glace et étaient incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion. Ce n'était pas son avis. Dans l'intimité ils étaient même capables de se montrer extrêmement démonstratif.

Depuis que Thrandruil l'avait bannie et que Thorin avait réussi à reprendre Erebor, l'elfe s'était installée parmi les nains. Si certains membres de la communauté s'étaient d'abord montrés réticents, Thorin avait usé de son autorité pour leur faire remarquer que sans elle, il ne serait plus là pour gouverner, et que ses neveux, Fili et Kili, non plus.

Kili… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de son amant. Tauriel espérait qu'il ne tarderait plus, car elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : passer une soirée tranquille à ses côtés. A la seule pensée du corps du brun, de ses yeux fiévreux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, et de ses mains qui jouaient de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

Tout étant à faire, Kili et Tauriel travaillaient dur pour redonner au royaume d'Erebor son luxe d'antan. L'elfe avait mis ses services à la disposition de la garde royale, tandis que le neveu du roi travaillait tantôt à la rénovation des bâtiments, et tantôt à la forge. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir durant la journée, aussi profitaient ils l'un de l'autre chaque soir. Tauriel se laissa tomber près de la cheminée qu'elle venait de rallumer. Elle ferma les yeux tout en laissant son esprit divaguer. Elle somnolait lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Leur vie à deux étant maintenant bien rodée, Kili n'avait pas eu besoin de l'appeler, il savait où la trouver :

\- Bonsoir mon amour.

\- Bonsoir. Comment était la journée ?

\- A part le fait qu'Ori et Nori ont failli s'entretuer pour une histoire de marteau mal équilibré ? Plutôt bien. Et toi ?

\- J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça. Je suis fatiguée. On a du cavaler après un gamin qui voulait absolument voir ton oncle de près, un des jeunes gardes s'est fait volé son épée, et Radagast, qui visiblement passait par là, à eu un problème avec son traineau et nous avons donc dû courir après ses lapins.

\- Mon pauvre amour. Je devrais peut-être t'embrasser non ? Histoire de te réconforter.

\- Avec plaisir.

Kili s'assit sur les genoux de la jeune femme. D'abord tendre, le baiser gagna vite en passion. Les yeux fermés, les bras refermés sur le corps du nain, Tauriel se délectait du goût de ses lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas eut sur la langue depuis le matin. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure brune de Kili, enroulant plusieurs mèches autour de ses doigts. Son compagnon se serrait contre elle autant qu'il le pouvait, et Tauriel pouvait même déjà sentir la manifestation de son désir à travers leurs vêtements. Elle embrassa tendrement ses joues tout en commençant à le déshabiller. La peau de Kili était à la fois chaude et douce sous ses doigts. L'elfe embrassa les épaules, le cou, s'attardant sur la pomme d'Adam, puis descendit sur le torse. Cependant leur position n'était pas très confortable et son désir allant croissant, elle voulait pouvoir posséder davantage le corps de Kili.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre ne fut qu'un prétexte pour un déshabillage mutuel dans les règles de l'art. Arrivés sur leur lit, les deux amants étaient aussi nus l'un que l'autre. Tauriel reprit sa tâche là où elle l'avait laissée, et repartit explorer le torse de Kili. Elle s'attarda sur la légère toison brune qui le recouvrait, puis, comme un dévot fait ses prières, resta un long moment sur la cicatrice qui zébrait sa peau et dont le nain avait hérité à la bataille des cinq armées. Il avait voulu lui porter secours et un orc l'avait blessé. Même à cet instant, l'elfe revoyait la panique dans les yeux chocolat de Kili, le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, et ses traits tordus par la douleur. A chaque fois qu'elle caressait ou goûtait cette cicatrice, cela rappelait à Tauriel combien la vie était fragile et la chance qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir guérir celui qu'elle aimait. Son compagnon lui, semblait bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Les yeux fermés, il soupirait de plaisir. Il n'était pas en reste cependant. Ses mains caressaient la chevelure flamboyante de l'elfe, et son dos. Tauriel fit descendre ses lèvres encore davantage, mais la position commençait à être légèrement inconfortable pour elle. La différence de taille entre Kili et elle leur avait, du moins au début, posé quelques problèmes d'un point de vue charnel. Comment faire lorsque l'on a quarante centimètres de différence ? Eh bien l'on s'adapte. Les deux amants savaient se montrer créatifs et très déterminés. Le temps ne leur étant plus compté, ils avaient eu tout le temps pour ajuster cet aspect de leur vie commune. Tauriel traça une ligne de baisers partant d'une hanche à l'autre et Kili, qui se dandinait de plaisir sous ses lèvres, finit par montrer quelques signes d'impatience. L'elfe voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir…

Par jeu, et parce que dans l'intimité de leur chambre Tauriel pouvait se montrer joueuse, la jeune femme fit en sorte de lier les mains de Kili, qui n'était plus tout à fait allongé, mais pas tout à fait assis non plus. Bien que visiblement excité lui aussi, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'ai attaché mon amour.

\- Ça je le sais, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu sois prisonnier et que je vienne te sauver. Pour que tu sois mon damoiseau en détresse.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une partie de moi qui est en détresse et qui aimerait être sauvée ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

\- Et bien soit, j'accepte la mission.

L'elfe reprit possession des lèvres roses et tendres de son amant qu'elle s'amusa à mordiller. Kili, qui semblait réellement s'impatienter, tendit un peu plus son corps vers l'avant, manifestant ainsi son besoin de contact entre leurs deux corps. Avec un petit rire, Tauriel repartit explorer le corps de son amant, comme un roi fait le tour de son royaume pour s'assurer que tous ses sujets lui sont loyaux et fidèles. Elle s'attarda sur les hanches de Kili avant de descendre embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les muscles de ces dernières se crispant d'anticipation. Lentement, si lentement que cela s'apparentait à de la torture pour Kili, Tauriel fit remonter ses lèvres. L'elfe était persuadée que si elle s'était vue faire, elle serait probablement entrée en combustion spontanée tant cela l'aurait faite rougir. Mais cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, elle éprouvait du plaisir. Sentir le désir de Kili sous sa langue, sur ses lèvres, entre ses dents mêmes, était une sensation excitante. Le corps de son amant était agité de spasmes et les paroles qui s'échappaient maintenant de ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Lorsqu'elle le sentit au bord du point de non-retour, Tauriel abandonna le point névralgique de son plaisir pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle s'assit pour faire face à son amant et enserra sa taille de ses jambes. A l'instant où Kili la fit sienne, Tauriel enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus fort, le nain s'amusa à mordiller son oreille, sans chercher à lui faire mal pour autant. En réponse, la jeune femme le serra plus étroitement. Chaque coup de reins qu'elle donnait pour faire sien le corps de Kili lui faisait voir mille étoiles. Elle entendait le brun gémir son prénom, son souffle, de plus en plus erratique sur sa poitrine dont il prenait la pointe entre ses dents, le froissement des draps, les liens de Kili qui se tendaient sous leurs assauts… Tauriel eut soudainement l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Tous les muscles de son corps se détendaient alors qu'elle tenait toujours Kili étroitement serré contre elle. Ce dernier fut fauché par le plaisir juste après elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs esprits, Tauriel détacha les liens qui entravaient les mains de son amant. Epuisés, ils s'allongèrent, Kili blottissant son dos contre la poitrine de Tauriel. Sous ses doigts, l'elfe sentit la respiration de son amant devenir de plus en plus régulière, paisible. Elle sourit. _Je t'aime Âmralimê, _pensa-t-elle. Oh que oui elle l'aimait. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il le savait et, que quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, elle ferait toujours tout pour le sauver. Il était son damoiseau en détresse, et elle, sa chevalière servante.

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Si vous laissez une review, Kili ou Tauriel (c'est vous qui voyez), viendra peut-être vous faire un câlin. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, au mois de mai je publierai une fanfic sur l'univers de Buffy contre les vampires. Ciao_


End file.
